The Two Skulls
by Pestilant Death
Summary: After Haruko leaves him for four years, what is an allgrown up Noata up to? What will happen to change his life...again?


Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL

The Two Skulls

Prologue (The night before FLCLimax, the last episode)

Noata's POV

I came into the room with a towel around my waist after taking a bath; I saw that only the desk light was on which meant Haruko was asleep already, I understood this since she was on full housekeep mode the entire day cleaning everything insight, even Canti has a new sheen to his metal, I did not want to wake her so I went to my dresser and put on some Boxer/Briefs and some shorts since it was a hot night.

When I got in bed I watched the clock as it turn from minute to minute counting how long Haruko was whimpering, apparently she was having a bad dream I felt bad for some reason until I heard her whisper…

"Atmosk"

It hurt worse than when she ran me over or would just hit me with her guitar for no reason, it felt like she stabbed me in the back, I closed my eyes only letting one small tear escape my eyes.

No one's POV

Haruko was having a horrible nightmare…

She was somewhere in space on her vespa with Noata riding with her, she didn't know why he was there, but she felt good he was, she was chasing Atmosk when she finally cornered him, she felt really good about it.

"Prepare to give me your powers, Asshole!" she barked at him, but she got a horrid feeling in her gut as she saw him smirk.

"I don't think so my dear" he replied in a calm and somewhat frightfully commanding voice…suddenly Noata was blown off her bike as Atmosk threw his Flying V at him, she could only hear him scream as the red bird flew towards Noata, she watched as Noata, _**Her**_ Noata was torn apart slowly, every limb on him ripped from his body, then when she was about to do something she couldn't move, Atmosk grinned at her and grasped Noata's skull, she couldn't even yell as Atmosk tore it off, taking his time as blood spurted everywhere, the it all went dark.

She whimpered another name after she just said Atmosk, it was "Tak-kun".

She woke up fearing the worst, she looked over the rail of the bunk bed at Noata below her, her heart stooped as she saw just a body without any thing attached to it, but she then realized that he was scrunched into a ball, she crawled down from her bed to his and slipped in next to him.

"Thank god Noata, you are alright" she said to herself as she held his head in her lap, she went to get out of his bed when he grabbed both her breasts in his hands and pulled her to where he was spooning with her.

Noata's POV

I knew what I was grabbing, but I did not care, I placed my cheek onto hers and I held her from behind, I could feel she was blushing with the heat from her face.

"I will always be alright, as long as you are here" I whispered into her ear, then I did not know what I was doing as I started to kiss her cheek, then her neck, I removed one of my hands from her breast to move the shirt she was wearing, it was one of my shirts that I couldn't fit into so she used them as PJs, they covered her top but you could see a bit of panty if you looked down, hell I even got a nose bleed once when she bent over, I kissed down her neck all the way to her shoulder where I bit her, she moaned a little as I pierced a small portion of skin, as she bled I licked it away. I then moved the part of the shirt that was covering the other shoulder, I then pulled her to where she turned over as I slid the shirt down off of her, she wasn't wearing a bra, I then leaned down a licked in circles around one of her nipples, it was hard so I guessed she was turned on, she then moaned again louder this time and longer, I then shifted to where I was on top of her, I was fondling her bosoms as I started to kiss her soft lips, she was now moaning more frequently and more loudly, but I somewhat muffled them with my lips.

Her hands went to my waist as she pulled off my shorts and when she finally got them off she put her hands under my arms and grabbed my shoulders and then dragged her nails along my back, I grunted in both pain and pleasure, I then stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes, there we were, both in our underwear on top of my blankets, her hands around my waist as I bled, and my hands on her boobs, she then moved her lips onto my shoulder and used one of her canines to scratch a V into it, I didn't know why but I did not care.

She then shifted under me to where I was lying next to then edge of mattress and she just placed her body as close to mine as she could, with her head resting on my chest and she looked up at me with her Cat-like yellow eyes and I knew what she wanted to tell me but couldn't bring herself to say, she was with me for more than just using me to get to Atmosk, I held her as she fell asleep, I watched and felt as she breathed in and out slowly and drifted into the best dream I have ever had.

No one's POV

Noata's dad went to check on his son when he heard some noises from his room, he stopped after he saw his son and Haruko kissing and both almost naked, he felt as if his son had betrayed him, he then saw how they looked at each other when she fell asleep in his arms, then, he _**knew**_ his son had betrayed him.

(Morning of FLCLimax)

Noata awoke with a still sleeping Haruko in his arms, he remembered the night before and smiled, she stirred as she woke up, she looked up at him and a tiny tear formed in her eye as he kissed the tip of her nose, he then pulled her on top of him and they started to kiss passionately again, he then moved her over the edge of the bed as he held her, surprisingly neither fell as he was holding her above the ground, she felt his hands start to move and she looked him in the eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Having revenge" he said as he dropped her onto the floor with a thud, she looked at him with a rage filled glare as she picked herself up and headed towards the bathroom for a morning bath as he got up and followed her.

He tried to explain that he dropped her to get back at all the hitting with the guitar and the running him over thing, but she ignored his words as they bathed, she forgave at the end as she got back at him getting back from nearly drowning him multiple times by holding him under the water, but what really got her to forgive him was when he pulled her down as well and they yet again started to passionately kiss each other. Above the surface, he held her as she leaned onto his body as their hands explored the others body.

Noata came downstairs completely unaware he was in a towel after Haruko got out and got dressed to go make breakfast, the funny thing was he was still _in the moment_ from the bath in only a towel, so you would guess that everyone would stare at his shockingly well sized member poking into the towel drawing attention towards it, at its' sight Canti craned his head to see it then went back to playing with the cat, Noata's granddad just dropped his fork and went to check the shop, Haruko broke a plate as it slipped from her hands as she tried to cover her face so no one would see her blush, but Noata's dad did not react like that, his hate filled stare just became more abundant with loathing at seeing Haruko's reaction.

Noata looked down to realize what was going on and quickly sat down blushing, he kept glancing at Haruko in her maids outfit, a surprisingly showing one mind you, as he ate, he once glanced at his father but seeing the hate he knew better to engage him in conversation.

After breakfast, Haruko and Noata changed and stood at the door about to leave when she grabbed him and kissed him, their tongues starting a war that both sides would win, before she did she was chewing gum, but when they pulled apart, Noata found himself chewing it.

"Keep it, my wittle Tak-kun" she said. With a kiss on the cheek she turned and headed out the door, she did not notice Noata spit it out and say to himself…

"I hate the sour stuff."

Author Notes: well that is the start so how did you like it, review plzzzzzzzz.


End file.
